cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
States of Eucadia
Nation Information States of Eucadia is a growing, developing, and maturing nation at 30 days old with citizens primarily of African ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of States of Eucadia work diligently to produce Silver and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of States of Eucadia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. States of Eucadia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. States of Eucadia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. States of Eucadia will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Current Military Information The military of the States of Eucadia currently consists of roughly 3500 troops, and 450 tanks. It currently does not have an air force, but is looking to expand in the future. The military serves directly under IsakuTheGreat, and also works with other nations in the Viridian Entente in times of war. Economy The economy of the States of Eucadia is very strong, and comprises mostly of argriculture and the tourism industry. However it also mines natural resources, and produces silver and Marble for trading. The citizens of the States of Eucadia pay taxes of 28%, which may seem like a steep price, but all of the money goes to the good of the nation, and the citizens understand this. Education The states of Eucadia currently has an educational program. However we need to do much more to improve the education system, as around only 50% of citizens can read and write. We plan to build many schools in the future, and perhaps even a university. The government of the States of Eucadia has recognized that this is an important issue. Energy Production The States of Eucadia currently gets most of it's power from renewable energy sources. The government has built 5 hydroelectric stations to the north of the nation, and has also built many wind farms around the rural areas, which caused a lot of controversy within the nation. However the States of Eucadia is committed to being green, and currently only has 1 coal fired power station, which it plans to shutdown in the future. Location The States of Eucadia is located mainly on the islands of Guernsey and Jersey. However recently it has started to expand out onto mainland areas, and it's waters are patrolled by it's navies. The capital, Estunates, is located on the Island of Guernsey and this is also where the Castle of Eucadia and government residences are found. In the future the States of Eucadia may move their capital city, as currently we are lacking the land area we need. However at the moment the nation has decided it wishes to stay where it is. History The history section has the oldest history located at the top of this section, and the newsest at the bottom. Formation The States of Eucadia were formed on the 28th March 2008. The 28th March is now a national holiday throughout Eucadia, and each year a special event is planned for it's citizens. The nation was formed by IsakuTheGreat, who is the current monarch and ruler of the states. The people of Eucadia adore their king, and he is respected highly among the people there. Since it's formation Eucadia has prospered into a small, developing nation, which is gaining strength day by day. Alliance Day The 30th March is known as Alliance Day throughout Eucadia. It is the official date of when the nation joined the Viridian Entente alliance. The nation is very proud to be part of this great alliance, and will not hesitate to come to her aid in times of war. The Viridian Entente has helped the States of Eucadia greatly, and the nation is forever in her gratitude. On Alliance Day Viridian nations, are welcomed, and a grand banquet is held in the Great Hall of Eucadia castle. The States of Eucadia recently swore an oath of allegiance to the Viridian Entente, so that the nation will fight to the end. If the Viridian Entente dies, so does the States of Eucadia. IsakuTheGreat IsakuTheGreat has recently become a diplomat for the Viridian Entente. It's citizen's lined the streets to welcome him back. The nation is very proud to have it's leader in such an important role at the Viridian Entente, and hopefully his commitment will continue to shine. IsakuTheGreat has also recently become a member of the Green Team Trades Consulate for the Viridian Entente. Wars of Eucadia The States of Eucadia rarely goes to war, as it is a nation who prefers peace. However in instances where the Viridian Entente or it's own nation is being threatened, it does and will not hesitate to take action. The citizens of Eucadia are very supportive of military action, as they know ultimately it is for the protection and good of their nation, and their alliance. The First War - Headlong The first ever war that the States of Eucadia was involved in was a war against the nation of Headlong. It's ruler localyour was known to be a tyrant, and treated it's citizens with the least respect. He was on the Viridian Entente's war target list because he attacked an applicant nation to the Viridian Entente. The people of the States of Eucadia and it's government found this appauling. It volunteered to take action, and along with other nations including Kuiper (Another Viridian Nation), it started to attack. It was an uneventful war, as Headlong was unable to attack back. However it provided the States of Eucadia with the training they needed. In the war the States of Eucadia lost 37 soldiers, who shall always be remembered. In the first wave of attacks the States of Eucadia military managed to kill 5 of the opposition's soldiers, and they managed to raise land and destroy infrastructure. The States of Eucadia continued to attack for seven days, until the war had expired. In the end the King of Eucadia (IsakuTheGreat) declared the war a victory, and held a full military parade, as well as holding a special ceremony for those who unfortunately lost their lives. Headlong managed to survive, and is still around today, however it's government is in anarchy, and it's nation in tatters. The Second War - Mongo The States of Eucadia has always been a nation who is willing to help others, and when it heard that a nation called Mongo was on the Viridian Entente's ZI list, it couldn't wait to help out. The nation in effect was at Zero Infrastructure, but it was the States of Eucadia's job to keep it that way. Daily cruise missile strikes were sent in to destroy remaining technology, and it's ground troops patrolled the area. The war was in conjunction with many other Viridian Nations, whom the States of Eucadia has formed bonds with. Those nations were: Nepal, Quadrehedron, Barbarous Coast, Volta Island, and HauntedHollow. The war was declared a victory by the States of Eucadia. No soldiers were lost, and a lot of tech was destroyed from Mongo. The King of Eucadia has praised the Armies of Viridia and said that they are an assest to the alliance. The kin especially praised his own nations troops, and hosted a full military parade and ceremony. The Realm War - Forbidden Realm In this war, the States of Eucadia were called up to fight by the defense department of the Viridian Entente. The nation in question, had attacked a Viridian Entente applicant. The States of Eucadia did not hesitate in existing. The war has now ended, and the States of Eucadia have lost soldiers, however a lot of damage has been done to the enemy nation. The leader of the States of Eucadia praises his nation, and mourns those who have been lost. However the war was a win. IsakuTheGreat would like to thank all of the Viridian Nations who have helped in this campaign. Wars and Battles War - Victories and Defeats Below is a table of all of the nation wars that the States of Eucadia has been involved in. So far all wars and battles have been Victories, so hopefully it can stay that way. We pride ourselves in Victory, and will accept no other outcome, we fight to the end. Viridian Entente - Alliance Wars Currently the States of Eucadia has not been involved in any Alliance-Wide wars between the Viridian Entente and another alliance. However in the past the Viridian Entente has been in a few. The States of Eucadia however will stick by the Viridian Entente, when or if the time comes. The King of Eucadia has pledged his full military support if and when it is needed. At the moment the Viridian Entente is in an alliance war with Inertia, and that States of Eucadia has issued a statement saying that it fully supports this war, and is availiable for war if needs be. The Viridian Entente has been involved in the following wars since the States of Eucadia joined: Notes Category:Nations Category:Green team Category:Member of Viridian Entente